fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rerkios X Elizabeth
Character Rerkios Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Elizabeth Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Rerkios:*looking over some papers*...Hrmmm, complaints everywhere... Elizabeth: *knocks on his door* Rerkios:...come in... Elizabeth: *enters* Lord Rerkios? Rerkios:A human, eh? yes, I'm Rerkios. What do you want? Elizabeth: My name is Elizabeth Dorian...I believe you've met my father... Rerkios:That man who I'm trading with?...Ah, so you're his daughter... Elizabeth: Uhm yes...I'd like to apologize for his behavior... It was rather rude from what I heard. I'm ashamed... *hastily bows* Rerkios:*raises eyebrow*his behavior? I thought all humans acted that way. Elizabeth: Oh...my father's not the best example of a human being... Rerkios:hmm. that I can believe. But surely you can't be his daughter. you're a bit well mannered. Elizabeth:*smiles a bit* I've learned to be a bit more accepting. Rerkios:Hrmph.*goes back to his papers* Elizabeth: If I may, Sir. I'd like to stay a bit...try to make amends... My father doesn't know I've come here. Rerkios:The troops won't like it, but I'll allow it. Make yourself at home. Elizabeth: Thank you, Sir. And...if I may, not all beorc are like my father. The...younger generation is trying to do much better. Rerkios:Then you might be hard pressed here.It was humans who worked us to death by making us mine for trade. Elizabeth: Then...so be it. I knew the dangers of coming here alone and I'm willing to accept the consequences. Rerkios:...*laughs* Hahaha, I like you! Nearly as crazy as him, walking into Crystalis knowing the consenqces! Elizabeth: With...all due respect, I'd rather if you didn't compare me to him. Rerkios:I can respect that.*signs a paper*yes, I approve military support.... Elizabeth: I shall...show myself out then? Rerkios:Yes. but be sure to stick to the shadows. my people don't tolerate humans very well. Elizabeth: ...Of course... *pulls up the hood of her cloak and leaves* Rerkios:Hrmph.*turns his attention back to his papers*...*sighs* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Elizabeth: *lurking about the castle garden* It is rather beautiful here... Rerkios:*practicing on a training dummy*Hrmph! ha! Elizabeth: *spies him from a distance* ...I shouldn't...interrupt... Rerkios:*spins around with his blades, finally taking the dummies head off with an X of his Nagatinas*...and so it ends. Elizabeth: *her eyes widen in surprise, as she sighs in relief* Thank goodness Father didn't fight him... Rerkios:*wipes his head of sweat*That was a good workout. Elizabeth: You really are quite the swordsman, Lord Rerkios. Rerkios:*flinches from surprise*Elizabeth?! Elizabeth: Oh!! I apologize, Sir. I didn't mean to startle you. Rerkios:I'm getting old if I didn't notice you...but it's alright. Elizabeth: You did tell me to stick to the shadows... *grins* Rerkios:*chuckles* I suppose I did. Elizabeth: But...as I mentioned before, you are quite the swordsman. Rerkios:I had to fight for a while. One picks it up when he has experience. Elizabeth: I've studied a blade a bit myself. My brother used to teach me what Father taught him. Rerkios:He had an axe the last I saw him. He's a swordsman as well? Elizabeth: Father favors is Tomahawk, but he could use a sword a bit. My brother was quite the swordsman though even if he never would admit it. Rerkios:Ah. I see. you're family is quite interesting. Elizabeth: ...That's putting it kindly. My family is very strange. I admit it. Rerkios:It's almost like when Luxali discovered when she was royalty. Nothing was ever the same. Elizabeth: Power...can do a lot of things. I know it has corrupted my father. I know it's done twisted things to my mother... I refuse to let it do the same to me. Rerkios:I know it's very tiring. I hardly have as much time time to myself before it happened... Elizabeth: It's a sacrifice that leaders must make... Rerkios:...That's unbelievbly true...Though I always spare an hour for Neeva.. Elizabeth: Is he your...son? *smiles a bit* Rerkios:Yes. He takes after his mother more, though. Elizabeth: In what way? Rerkios:His eyes are the same as hers. *chuckles*They're what made me love her in the first place. Elizabeth: *smiles* ...That's very sweet, Sir. Rerkios:Now don't go off telling anyone I said that! Everyone will think I've gone soft if you did. Elizabeth: I doubt anyone here would believe me even if I did tell them. Rerkios:...Hrmph, that they wouldn't. So, what brings you here? Elizabeth: I just wanted to get out for a bit... You have a lovely garden. Rerkios:Ah, so I see. there's a clove of Sunbulbs right out here.*points to them*They look beautiful at night. Elizabeth: I don't believe I've seen those before... Rerkios:I doubt any human has. It's a city favorite, but there haven't been that many humans around. Elizabeth: I can understand why... No communication for so long cannot be healthy for relationships between humans and laguz. Rerkios:I can still remember the time when they closed the gates and patrols doubled, no, tripled around the borders. It was when I was about...15 or so. Elizabeth: Why...why were the borders closed in the first place? Forgive my ignorance but I honestly have no idea. Rerkios:Few humans do, but we tend to live longer than your kind. It was the infamous Crystal Block that happened roughly 80 years ago. Elizabeth: Crystal Block...I don't believe I've heard of that either. Rerkios:Do they not teach you anything in those schools of yours? The hu..Beorc were trading with us, but their demands were to high. they demanded cartloads of crystal that would take 100 moth laguz a year to mine, non stop working. It was horrible. Finally, we couldn't take it anymore, and we cut off everyone. Elizabeth: I see...I apologize. I never learned much laguz history. I've learned of the heron tragedies, the seclusion of the dragons, but this is all so new to me... Rerkios:Few humans have seen Crystalis. I think all that goes around is rumors of a desolute desert, with winged people, though they are unlike anything this world has seen Elizabeth: To be truthful, I had only recently heard of your people. But even now, I haven't seen much of your culture... Like I said, I'd like to...to try to make amends. Rerkios:You are making a fine start. Just make sure not to order too much crystal. The memories are still fresh in some of us.. Elizabeth: I've never been a big fan of crystal. I've learned that if you wear too much jewelry, others start to stare. Rerkios:Still, it's very valuable. perhaps when we have a good amount of money in our treasuries. then I'll be able to trade some flowers, perhaps. Elizabeth: I could try to speak with more nobles about this trade... I have several reliable friends. Rerkios:..I expect great things from you, Elizabeth. You are my link to the outer world. Elizabeth: Thank you very much, Sir. I'll try my best not to let you down. Rerkios:I think you will not.*nods* You are a trust worthy h-...beorc. Elizabeth: I'm flattered, Sir. But...if you will, I'd not like to make my stay here public. If my father were to find out... *looks away* Rerkios:I understand.You need secrecy. No word of this shall go out. Elizabeth: Thank you, Sir. Now...I think I'll take my leave. I wouldn't want to keep you from your training. Rerkios:Can't have any bold younglings take the throne by combat, now can't I? *Chuckles* Elizabeth: Of course not. I doubt they'd get past you though. Rerkios:I run the military side of the kingdom. nothing get's past me. Elizabeth: That's very impressive. Rerkios:I'm still a bit new to the job, though. Nothing ever happens, thankfully enough. Elizabeth: ...Never say that. Things can turn on you in a second. Life Lesson Number One. Rerkios:I 'll try to be on the alert for anything. Elizabeth: I'm sure you'll be just fine, my lord. But like I said, I don't want to keep you. I think I'll continue my exploration of your garden. Rerkios:Very well; and go ahead. Elizabeth: Good day, Sir. *walks off* Rerkios:...Now, where is that boy?*walks off* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Elizabeth: *several guards have her cornered* ...I'm here with permission of your king... *after a very loud exchange of words, one finally reaches out to strangle her* I'm *gasps* Not! Lying! Rerkios:...*Sees this*...MEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?*has both swords out* Elizabeth: *the men freeze and pale a bit, but the lead man keeps a good grip on her throat* ...Please...*gasps again* Rerkios:EXPLAIN YOURSELF, Cartin!!...She is my honored guest! Elizabeth: *he finally drops her and leaves angrily* *she coughs and gasps for air* Th-Thank you, Sir... Rerkios:Hrmph! Just because I'm not of noble blood, Cartin has been thinking of overthrowing me. Still a bold solider though....I merely wish that this incident haden't of happened to you, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: *puts a hand to her throat* Perhaps...I should have stuck to the shadows a bit more closely... Rerkios:My men have not have been known to be merciful to visitors. Elizabeth: I can tell... *slowly stands up* Perhaps I've overstayed my welcome... Rerkios:If you come back, I'll be sure that Cartin is your valet for the evening.*dark chuckle* Elizabeth: That might not be such a good idea... If he ever touches me like that again, rest assured, I won't hesitate to break his wrist. Rerkios:I'm going to have a disiplinary session with him. He'll follow my orders to the last letter after I'm through with him. Elizabeth: At least I now know what your people think of beorc... Rerkios:I used to be like that, before Luxali changed my views with some love.*chuckles* Elizabeth: *smiles* That's still very sweet... Rerkios:She's changed me in so many ways, but I'm happy with her. that's all that matters. Elizabeth: I wish all couples could have that kind of happiness. Rerkios:It takes a lot of work. Elizabeth: Sometimes...it just isn't meant to be. Rerkios:Truer words have never been spoken. Elizabeth: Hopefully...mine will be as prosperous as yours. Rerkios:I've lived a long life, and I can tell you one piece of wisdom. Cherish each moment. Elizabeth: I think...I can do that much, if anything. Rerkios:Just remember them and never forget them*places his hand on her shoulder* Elizabeth: Love is something you never forget. *winces a bit* I apologize...I'm rather sore... Rerkios:It's alright. Elizabeth: If I may...it may be best if I clean up a bit. If my father saw me like this...it'd be war. Rerkios:Go ahead. do what you want, but be sure not to be caught! Elizabeth: I'll try my best... I'd hate to have to injure your men. Rerkios:alright, I'll give them orders to leave any beorc in the city alone. Elizabeth: I'd be very grateful... Rerkios:please, it's alright. I've been needing a reason to get at him. Elizabeth: *raises an eyebrow* I'm...glad I could be of help? Rerkios:...I suppose so... Elizabeth: I'll be out of your way by this evening...*nods and begins to leave* Rerkios:Good bye, Elizabeth Dorian.*Leaves as well* 'End of Support A ' '''Rerkios, Storm of the Desert, and Elizbeth, the Valkerie in Blue Rerkios traded with Elizabeth, who slowly gained his trust and his views of beorc soon grew to be that he would give any human a chance to prove themselves. Trade between Crystalis and many houses grew, but they stopped as suddenly as they started with the death of Rerkios and the disappearance of Neeva. Elizabeth was heavily greived with the loss, but she went on, never forgetting Rerkios advice. "Cherish each moment."